dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Forgery
In Dragon's Dogma an item marked as a Forgery is a non-functioning copy of a real object. Forgeries are usually obtained from failed attempts to duplicate items at The Black Cat in Gran Soren. Forgery also refers to the duplication of tools, curatives, and other items at the Black Cat - the majority of items can be successfully duplicated through forgery. Overview Most Items including Tools, Curatives, Special Arrows, Inclination Elixirs, Ores, Keys, levers and magickal openers, and documents and engravings can have forgeries made by Mountebank at The Black Cat for a fee. Weapons, clothing, and armor cannot be forged. Almost all materials can have perfect copies made, with the same properties as the originals. For a few unique items with special magickal properties, duplication will fail and the item created will not function like the original. Such items are explicitly described as "forged" - these include Wakestones, Wakestone Shards, Portcrystals, Ferrystones, the Wyrmking's Ring, Salomet's Grimoire, and the Maker's Finger - forgeries of these items don't work as the originals do. Additional forgeries of Gold Idols and lesser Silver Idols and Bronze Idol are recognised as being fake. There are a few items that cannot be forged, these include Moonbeam Gems, Void Keysm Liftstones, Cursed items, and some tools obtained from Purification. Use of forgeries in Quests A Troublesome Tome Giving Steffen the tome Salomet's Grimoire in the quest A Troublesome Tome will result with him aiding the Arisen with Magick in Griffin's Bane. However, when giving him a Salomet's Grimoire Forgery, he will still arrive and try to help, but he will be unable to do anything, since the forged Grimoire won't work. The original Salomet's Grimoire is a one-time use Bolide, so it's up to the Arisen as to which will prove more useful. Trial and Tribulations Two items can be found in Fournival Manor which can be used as evidence in the quest Trial and Tribulations, but may also be used to complete other quests. The first item, the Gift Ledger, is necessary for the quest Trail of Corruption. The second item, the Chamberlain's Affidavit, is necessary for the quest Thanks Mislaid. A forgery of either item can be used to complete either quest. Please refer to the 'Trial and Tribulations' page for detailed information regarding the two items' usage in this quest. The Conspirators Forging the Confidential Letter needed to complete the quest The Conspirators allows the Arisen to satisfy both parties seeking the note - Fedel and Ser Gabrian. There are no known negative consequences if this path is chosen. The Wyrmking's Ring The Wyrmking's Ring is a useful item in its own right, reducing spell-casting times, but is also needed to complete the quest of the same name The Wyrmking's Ring. A forgery can be given to Aldous to complete the quest, but it will not unlock the magick chest in the Treasury. There are ways for the Arisen to keep the original ring, and still get the Paladin's Mantle in the chest involving burglary - please refer to the Treasury page for more information. Other quests Several items needed to complete quests are useful in their own right - for example the Gold Idol (needed for either Supplier's Demand or Idol Worship), and the Wyrm Hunt License (handed in before Come to Court) both give shops discounts. Achievements and Trophies In order to obtain The Knave achievement/trophy, the Arisen must acquire a forgery in some way. One method is to request the duplication of a magickal item from Mountebank at The Black Cat. An alternative method is to obtain a Wakestone Shard Forgery, which can be found in a chest in the roof attic above The Black Cat. Notes *Commissioned work at the Black Cat normally takes roughly a day to complete, which can be cut in half by carrying Expediting Papers (obtained by purifying Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3) at the time when the request is made. *Only one item can be forged at a time. *Many magickal items can be forged, including Magick books and scrolls and Jewels *Items in a Main pawn's inventory whilst lost in the Rift cannot be forged until the pawn is returned. *Forgery costs are usually 1.5x buy price, or 3.75 sell price of an item. (In Dark Arisen) **These values usually amount to the same though there are exceptions e.g. Blessed Flower **In general the cost of forging increased by half as much again in Dark Arisen from Dragon's Dogma. *Forgeries of the Bronze Idol, Silver Idol, and Gold Idol may be given to Fournival as gifts, and grant shop discounts, but when used to complete the quests Supplier's Demand, or Idol Worship, won't unlock additional stock. *It is worth noting that many of the quests in New Game Plus can be made easier by having the required items forged beforehand in the first playthrough. *It is possible to make a forgery of a forged item named as such instead of the original item—the costs of doing so are often lower. E.g. the first forgery of Wyrmking's Ring is 99,990G; the forgery made from Wyrmking's Ring Forgery will cost only 87,000G. A forgery of forgery is still a forgery.. * Items left with Mountebank for forging at the end of the main quest will not carry over into New Game Plus, and will be lost. Category:Concepts !Forgeries